philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Shore
Elizabeth "Jane" Shore (née Lambert) was one of Edward IV's long term mistresses and one of three principle mistresses known as "the merriest, the wiliest, and the holiest harlots" in his realm. The discovery of Edward's affair with Jane initially pained Elizabeth though she came to tolerate Jane's presence at court. While Edward's mistress Jane is also the mistress to several of Edward's closest courtiers including William Hastings and Thomas Grey. Jane is ultimately brought down by embroiling herself with Hastings, Grey and Elizabeth Woodville in their plot to crown Edward V and thwart Richard of Gloucester. She is discovered to be carrying letters between the the three and imprisoned. After Hastings and Grey's executions, Richard has Jane walk through the streets of London in her under garments in penitence. As she walks she prays in Latin, and the people of London feel sympathy towards her, furthering their dislike of Richard. The White Queen jj The White Queen (TV) Episode 6: Jane is introduced as Elizabeth discovers Edward and Jane having sex. As Elizabeth is pregnant she cannot reclaim Edward's affections she must endure watching Edward's attentions to Jane. It deeply pains Elizabeth to watch Edward embrace Jane and to follow her with his eyes. Elizabeth is completely humiliated having to face Jane at public occasions. Episode 7: Jane is seen indulging Edward's gluttony and debauchery as both Richard and George look on in disgust. Episode 8: Jane is distraught by the death of Edward but is not permitted to see him and so loiters in the hallways of the palace. As Richard is passing he takes notice of a tearful Jane who offers her condolences. Richard and Anne disdainfully remind Jane that she has no place at court now and eject her from the palace despite her pleas she has nowhere to go. Jane seeks out Anthony Woodville to give her protection and a place to stay and while in his household informs him that Richard has taken prince Edward to the Tower. Jane becomes Anthony's mistress and is tasked with bring news to Elizabeth in sanctuary. Margaret sees Jane Shore visiting and has her husband Stanley inform Richard of it to prove their loyalty. While Jane is in bed with Anthony, Brackenbury arrives thus confirming that Jane shore is allied to the Woodvilles and that Anthony has also been harboring Thomas Grey at his home. Richard and Anne punish Jane Shore for her part in the plot against them by making Jane walk through the streets of London in only her kirtle in public penitence for her promiscuity. Her walk attracted considerable male attention however the gathering crowds liked Jane and showed her a great deal of sympathy and dislike towards Richard. Personality Jane was one of Edward's most beloved and long standing mistresses due in large part to her "merry" demeanor and kind nature. Jane sincerely loved Edward and became his mistress for love rather than solely to benefit from being a royal mistress and was heartbroken by his death. After his death, Jane began conspiring with Elizabeth Woodville out of her continued loyalty to Edward, her concern for the royal children's well being and her immense dislike of the moralistic Richard, duke of Gloucester. When she was punished for her part in the conspiracy against Richard, the Londoners sympathised with Jane due in large part to how well liked she was based on her kind and warm personality. Physical Appearance Jane is very beautiful. She is fair skinned (which was a very desirable trait) with long, curly strawberry-blonde hair and wide green eyes. Relationships Historical Figure Elizabeth Lambert was born in c. 1445 in London, England. Her father, John Lambert was a prosperous merchant and his wife Amy hailed from an equally well-to-do grocer merchant family. It is unknown when or if the name "Jane" was attached to her during her lifetime. Coming from a privileged family Jane was given a good education; she could read and write and was thought to have studied some Latin and French and was considered unusually intelligent. Her father's position meant that he frequently mixed with court circles and it was likely that he came into contact with Edward IV to lend him money. Jane may have been influenced by witnessing the great ladies patronizing her father's business and likely would have interactions with courtiers as she was involved with her father's business (at the age of twenty one she was made a Freeman of the city of London which enabled her to trade independently). However Jane did not follow her father into business. As Jane grew up, she blossomed into a notable beauty. Her intelligence lent itself to make her witty and she was also famed for her warm and kind nature. This combination and her presence at her father's business ensured that she had several admirers. Her most ardent admirer was William Hastings the close confidant and friend of Edward IV. Fearing that his daughter's reputation maybe compromised by such continuous admiration, John Lambert found Jane a suitable husband; William shore. William shore was handsome and wealthy but was more than a decade older than Jane and never inspired any genuine feeling from Jane. During the marriage it was likely that Jane finally succumb to Hastings advances and became his mistress. She may also have taken other high born lovers or have already caught Edward IV's eye due to her spending time in Hastings company. Her exposure to court life and her desire to move in court circles was likely the reason that she desired to leave her un-advantageous marriage to Shore. At the age of Twenty Two she had her marriage annulled due to impotency on Shore's part. This annulment was deeply humiliating for Shore. By 1476 Jane became Edward's mistress. He took up an affair with Jane after his return from France and by December had bestowed protection on William shore (which all but confirmed his relationship with Jane). Edward deeply loved Jane and increasingly shunned his wife for Jane's company. Throughout his life he had discarded mistresses but Jane remained his mistress until his death 1483. Her sweet nature and kind heart meant that while Jane had considerable influence over Edward she would not use it or ask for favors for herself. Instead she would intercede for those out of Royal favor. Edward adored Jane's intelligence, beauty and merry humor, saying of her: ''"Merry in company, ready and quick of answer". ''It seemed as though the two genuinely loved each however both kept other lovers. Hastings was still very much in love with Jane and Jane also involved with Edward's stepson Thomas grey. Jane's relationships with both these men would prove to be significant in 1483 with the death of Edward IV. Edward's death had rendered Jane a single woman without title or position to secure her future. She turned to her lovers for protection. Hastings readily took Jane in although she continued her affair with Grey. Grey was married to Hastings' stepdaughter and was also son of Elizabeth Woodville. With the imminent crowing of Edward V there was a power crisis; The Woodvilles wanted to seize control from Richard of Gloucester fearing that his dislike of them would curtail their power. Hastings, Grey and Woodville were little loved by Richard and so united against him. Jane was instrumental in bring this about due to her connections with all the parties involved. Jane would carry messages between all three conspirators until her role was discovered by Richard of Gloucester. Richard of Gloucester had imprisoned Edward V and usurped his throne before the plot could be enacted. The conspirators were imprisoned save for Elizabeth Woodville as she was hiding in sanctuary. Hastings and Grey were executed and Jane remained in prison. Richard wanted to punish Jane for her role in the plot but also because of his immense dislike of her personally. He loathed how debauched Edward's court had become and held anyone involved responsible for his brother's early death. Richard had Jane walk through the streets of London in only her kirtle in public penitence for her promiscuity. Her walk attracted considerable male attention however the gathering crowds liked Jane and showed her a great deal of sympathy and dislike towards Richard. Jane returned prison but had acquired a new admirer; the King's Solicitor General, Thomas Lynom. Richard tried to dissuade Lynom for his own good knowing that Jane would cuckold him. Lynom continued to press his suit until Richard relented. Jane married Lynom and they had one daughter. Lynom lost his position after the succession of Henry VII but found employment as a bureaucrat and Jane lived out the rest of her live in moderate wealth as a respectable lady. She lived to be a very old lady but still retained traces of her famed beauty. Trivia * Historically Jane was Thomas Grey's lover however in The White Queen miniseries she is Anthony Woodville's lover. * Jane becomes Edward's mistress much earlier in The White Queen than her historical counter part. * The show makes no mention of her relationship with Hastings. Category:Female Characters Category:Wars of the Roses Characters Category:Mistresses Category:Courtiers Category:Characters Category:Minor characters